Further Impressions
by Toni Kenyon
Summary: Apologies for the late uploading of Chapter 15! I have been away from home :-) A Pride & Prejudice variation told from the perspective of Elizabeth and Darcy. Thank you for your feedback. :-) If you would like to read more of my alpha males (billionaires and rock stars!) and the women who tame them ;-) then come and visit at my website.
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzy**

"Have you heard?" Lydia exclaimed as she entered the parlour, distracting her sisters from their embroidery, "Netherfield is at last let."

"To whom?" Lizzy asked, eyeing her younger sister with a degree of scepticism.

"A single man from the North." Lydia had been unable to hide her excitement, having been the first to bring such pertinent knowledge forth.

"And how do you come by this information?" Jane asked, taking a moment to put aside the needlepoint that held little interest for her now. The news of a wealthy, single gentleman moving into the district was indeed pleasing to hear.

"No doubt she has been listening in on conversations between mother and father again," Lizzy sighed as she tipped her head to the side as she was apt to do when amused.

Although, she didn't much wish to admit it to herself, Lizzy was intrigued by the thought of the arrival of a single man to the district. He would no doubt bring with him news of the goings on in the rest of the country. News was something much missed by Lizzy and she often felt as if she had exhausted all supply of simple gossip from the town.

Lizzy had heard it said so many times that, "It was a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

Lydia stood in front of her sisters, keen to have centre-stage and to have their rapt attention.

"Mrs Long had just been here and I heard her telling mother all about it."

"What did father have to say?" Lizzy asked.

"He made no answer whatsoever," Lydia twirled in a circle in front of them, "and Mother found his reaction totally infuriating."

Not unlike Lizzy's reaction to her sister's apparent rapture at having them all hanging on her every word.

"Do you not wish to know who has taken Netherfield? Mother cried at him in frustration." Lydia's telling added to the unfolding melodrama.

"He would of course have had no objection to hearing it," Jane answered tucking one of the escaped tendrils of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes!" Lydia exclaimed her excitement now getting the better of her. "Mother said it appears the man has come from the North and he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place." She carried on, barely stopping for breath now so deep into the story. "He was so delighted he agreed with Mr Morris that he had to take possession immediately, before Michaelmass." Lydia gripped the back of the well worn parlour chair. "And some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"Did you catch his name?" Mary asked. It astonished Lizzy how Mary could even try to keep a sensible head during Lydia's hysterical outbursts.

"Why yes," Lydia said, turning her attention to Lizzy's younger sister. "It's Bingley and of course we know he's single. I heard mother mention he earns four or five thousand a year and what a fine thing that is. Mother hopes that he may fall in love with one of us, so she insists that father has to see him right away to garner an invitation to his home."

"Is father to go?" Lizzy asked.

"Of that I can't be certain. But what I can be certain of is that Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go and if father does not visit it will make the situation impossible for us."

Lydia thew herself across the parlour chair in a most undignified fashion, then continued on. "Father wished to give you the preference Lizzie, but mother wouldn't have it. She said I am good-humoured and Jane is more handsome but father feels you are more quick witted than all of us."

Mother is right," Mary sighed, "Father is always giving you the preference."

"He is not." Lizzy tried to defend herself. True she felt extremely close to her father but he was oftentimes not evenhanded with his compliments. This wasn't her concern and Lizzy knew that despite his tendency for favouritism, he would in the end treat all of his daughters with fairness and respect.

It was unfortunate for their mother, with her nervous disposition that their father tended to treat her with a good dose of his sarcastic humour. Nigh, they had been together for so many years—Lizzy felt sure that they had by now forged a partnership that suited them both admirably.

Lizzy wondered some times if her father might not be quite so aware of their perilous circumstances as her mother. For, to find husbands for five girls weighed heavily on the nerves of Mrs Bennet.

Mr Bennet would have many a home to visit if their collective future was to be assured. For Lizzy felt sure her mother's nerves suffered so because the entire focus of her life was the business of getting her daughters married.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy sat surrounded by ribbon which refused to assemble itself in a sensible way on the plain hat nestled in her lap.

It had been more than two weeks since the news that Mr Bingley would be taking up residence in Netherfield and the thought of someone new, together with his household, being in the District had all but taken up her every thought.

Taking care of her day-to-day chores had been near impossible to focus on and assisting with the running of the household had taken all of her inner strength. Like her sister, Mary she had an idea that she would like to lose herself in books, but with the thought of the Ball at Meryton being less than fifteen days away, she found it increasingly difficult not to focus her errant mind on the newcomers.

"I hope Mr Bingley will like it," her father said, tipping his head towards the tumble of ribbon and hat, a mischievous glint in his eye. Could be be reading her thoughts? Had she actually been trimming this very hat with Mr Bingley in mind? Jane put the hat to one side and noticed the look of discord on her mother's face.

"We are not in a way to know what Mr Bingley likes," Mrs Bennett turned her resentful tone on her husband, "since we are not to visit."

Lizzy wished to defuse the tension between her long-suffering parents. "But you forget, mama that we shall meet him soon and Mrs Long has promised an introduction."

A mistake it seemed on Lizzy's part for her mother simply turned her anger on her second daughter. "I doubt Mrs Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own in need of husbands and, besides. She's selfish and hypocritical."

Lizzy did wonder whether or not her dear mother might not be stating an opinion that Mrs Long could easily hold of Mrs Bennet.

The sound of Kitty's coughs filled the room, distracting the family for a moment.

"Do you have no thought for my nerves?" Mrs Bennet said to her daughter, frustration filling her every word.

Mr Bennet came to the defence of his fourth daughter, "She has no discretion over the matter."

Kitty looked hurt and Lizzy felt the need to stand with her father, but before she could say a word, Kitty came to her own defence.

"I do not cough for my own amusement. I have no control," Kitty said almost in tears.

Lizzy decided to lift her sister's spirits. "When is your next ball, Kitty."

"Tomorrow fortnight," Kitty replied her face brightening at the thought. It was something they could all keep a focus on and something that had barely left Lizzy's mind for most of the day.

The wretched hat sat at her side taunting her with it's uncontrollable apricot ribbon.

"And Mrs Long does not come back in time for an introduction to Mr Bingley," the wail in Mrs Bennet's tone, together with her hand-wringing did little to lighten the mood.

"Then my dear," Mr Bennet said as he addressed his shaking wife, "you may have the advantage and introduce Mr Bingley to your friend."

"How so?" Mrs Bennet complained, "do not tease me Mr Bennet when I have not had the pleasure of the acquaintance of Mr Bingley."

Mr Bennet began to pace the room. "Agreed, a fortnight's acquaintance is not a lot to know the measure of a man, but it is the best we can do in the circumstance."

Mrs Bennet seated herself in a heavy manner beside Lizzy nearly crushing the cast aside hat. "So much focus on Mr Bingley, I am sick of hearing the name of the man."

"I wish you had told me earlier," Mr Bennet said with a wry smile, "or I would not have visited him today. Now we have an obligation to make his acquaintance."

A thrill ran through Lizzy's body.

Mrs Bennet clasped her hands to her breast and jumped to her feet. "Oh, my dear, Mr Bennet," she gushed, "forgive me for thinking you did not love your daughters enough to neglect such an acquaintance. How pleased I am. You have made such a joke of letting us think that you would not call on the man. Now look at the pleasure you bring me and your daughters."

Mr Bennet nodded his head and turned his attention to Kitty. "Now, dear daughter you may cough as much as you need. It seems your mother's nerves are soothed."

As Mr Bennet strode from the room Mrs Bennet turned to her daughters and said, "You are blessed with an excellent father and I an excellent husband." Mrs Bennet's happiness eclipsed the excitement of the sisters. "Lizzy, you must finish your hat. You shall wear it when we make the acquaintance of Mr Bingley."

Lizzy looked at the tumble of ribbon with a newfound hope.

"The question on my mind now," Mrs Bennet said to her girls, "is how soon Mr Bingley will return your father's visit and when would be best to have him here for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

We had been ushered upstairs out of sight of our important gentleman caller. Excitement rippled through the room as each of us squeezed ourselves into the tiny window space, looking for any approaching sign of Mr Bingley.

Mrs Bennet sat on the bed at the back of the room having suggested already that if she remained squeezed between the bodies of her daughters she would surely need the assistance of her vapours.

"Do you see any sign of Mr Bingley yet?" Mrs Bennet asked as she continued to wring a small lace handkerchief through her fingers.

"No, Mama," Kitty answered.

"I felt certain that at least one of my five daughters could have ascertained a satisfactory description from Mr Bennet about our intended visitor," Mrs Bennet said in clipped tones.

Lizzie said, "But were it not for the information provided by our neighbour, Lady Lucas, we would have not a scrap of an idea with regard to Mr Bingley."

"Yes," Mrs Bennet agreed, "it does pain me to have to rely on the intelligence of our neighbour, but in the circumstances, it is the best we can hope to achieve."

"I see a horse with a gentleman rider," Lydia called. Her vantage point, standing on the bed behind her gathered sisters meant she had a much broader view of the unfolding scene below.

"Oh, where?" Mrs Bennet leapt from the bed with such haste, Lydia came near to losing her footing and falling on the floor.

"Just through the trees," Lizzy's confirming call stirred Mrs Bennet further to action and she pushed her way through the tight-knit bodies of her daughters and held her face to the window.

"I see him," Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "A handsome gentleman in a blue coat astride a fine black horse." She stood aside to allow her daughters to view the gentleman below. "Oh how it would please me to see but one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield and all of the others married equally well."

Lizzy knew that her father would greet the gentleman and take him into his library where they would sit for at least ten minutes. She had entertained hopes that her father might introduce herself and her sisters, or at least her sister, Jane to Mr Bingley, but alas her father had insisted that he would make the acquaintance of Mr Bingley alone.

The women of the household sat in nervous silence upstairs waiting with impatience for the visit to end and ever hopeful that they would spy a glance from the mysterious Mr Bingley as he left their home.

"He's leaving," Lydia called, the youngest sister having been left with the job of advising as soon as Mr Bingley made to leave the house.

The sisters crushed themselves to the window again in a vain attempt to catch another glimpse of the man who rode his horse away from their home at speed.

"Now that we have made Mr Bingley's acquaintance we must soon dispatch an invitation to dinner," Mrs Bennet said as she hurried from the bedroom to make the arrangements with Mr Bennet.

Lizzie sat down on the bed in the space Mrs Bennet had vacated and addressed her sisters. "How soon do you think Mr Bingley will visit for dinner?"

"As soon as possible," Jane said eyeing her sister with affection, "Mama has already planned the courses and they will do us great credit."

It was shortly thereafter the dinner invitation was dispatched that the return note came from Mr Bingley advising that he had to be in town the very next day and he would have to decline the kind dinner invitation.

Lizzy and her sisters had tried to console their dear mother's angst, but it came down to the kindness of their neighbour, Lady Lucas in the end.

The two ladies sat taking tea in the parlour.

"I still can't imagine what business Mr Bingley would have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire that could prevent him from taking dinner with us all," Mrs Bennet said as she placed her cup back on its matching bone china saucer. "I fear he might always be flying about from one place to another and never settled properly at Netherfield as he should be."

"I'm sure he must only be visiting in town to secure a suitable party to attend the ball," Lady Lucas said, "I have it on good authority that he will be bringing at least twelve ladies and seven gentleman with him."

It brought neither Lizzy nor her sisters any comfort hearing that another twelve ladies would be attending the ball. But, Lizzy decided she would take no heed of the gossip spread by Lady Lucas. Their neighbour, kind as she could be, sometimes offered them questionable information. The thought then crossed Lizzy's mind that perhaps Lady Lucas' assessment of the character of Mr Bingley might not be relied upon.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Darcy could not help but question his own motivation for being at Meryton for the Ball. As he alighted from the chaise and took the arm of Mr Bingley's sister and escorted her inside the hall, a sense of irritation overcame him.

He stood waiting with infinite patience as the Ladies Maid of the house helped Miss Bingley out of her travelling cloak. He also endeavoured to ignore Mr Hurst's demands to usher his own wife inside the room in haste—presumably so Mr Hurst could avail himself of their guest's hospitality.

As they proceeded through the house toward the grand ballroom, Darcy could sense all eyes on the Bingley party. The intense scrutiny only increased when they entered the grand ballroom. Under a large, ornate chandelier, ladies and gentlemen danced, swirling in circles around each other and then forming long, formal lines. Officers from the regiment stationed nearby in the bright red and gold of formal uniform broke the sea of black and white in the lines of gentleman dancers. The ladies, in their assorted long pastel white, yellow and lemon dresses seemed almost to float across the room as they moved in time to the music.

Darcy began to regret his decision to accompany the party to the assembly almost immediately. Perhaps it may well have been the irritating way his good friend Mr Bingley seemed determined to meet every person in the room. Or it could have been the sound of the music and merriment coming from the cheerful townsfolk. Ordinarily he liked to keep himself to himself, but on this occasion he had been persuaded to attend against his better judgment. Darcy knew his attempts to avoid the acquaintance of the entire town were likely to make him unpopular, but he cared little for the opinion of others.

As the evening wore on, Darcy watched from a remote corner of the room while Bingley's brother-in-law, Mr Hurst made plain his intention to consume large quantities of alcohol—presumably in an attempt to dispel his own inadequacies.

Darcy continued to pace the perimeter, occasionally stopping and then moving on for no more apparent reason than he could no longer stand the scrutiny of those nearby. He made up his mind that if those present before him were the elite of Hertfordshire, then it may well please him to return to London as soon as possible. Were it not for the enduring friendship with Mr Bingley he could have found little reason to venture from the grounds of Netherfield Park this evening.

Almost from the moment he had stepped down from the chaise, Darcy had been aware of the murmur of gossip around his financial position. This added to the uncomfortable situation in which he now found himself.

Darcy watched Bingley take pleasure dancing with the most handsome woman in the room, marvelling at his friend's ability to put everyone around him at ease. It wasn't a skill that he himself had mastered. Darcy had never been sure of the motives of many a person who wished to make his acquaintance.

"Come, Darcy, Bingley said as he arrived at his side, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself while I'm enjoying the company of the charming Miss Bennet." Bingley's eye travelled across the room toward the gracious blonde woman dressed in a fine golden print, who now sat with a mousy and plain looking woman in white. The women chatted together and then cast quick glances in the direction of the two friends.

"I certainly shall not," Darcy replied, "you know how much I detest it unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"Oh, I would not be so fastidious as you are," Bingley said with a chuckle. "For a Kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," Darcy answered tilting his head toward the blonde Miss Bennet.

"Oh, she is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever beheld!" Bingley agreed, "But there is one of her sisters sitting just behind you. She is very pretty and I dare say agreeable. Let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked as he followed the gaze of his friend to a raven-haired woman in a pale blue dress. He caught the young lady Elizabeth's eye and she smiled up at him. He withdrew his gaze and said in a cool tone, "She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." The feeling of unease had not left Darcy, even with the positive air brought to his side by his friend, Mr Bingley. "You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Bingley shrugged and returned to the side of the elder Miss Bennet. They had been friends for too long for Bingley to try to persuade Darcy otherwise when his mind was made up.

Before the evening drew to a close, Darcy thought better of the comments of his friend. Although Darcy had spent no time with anyone except the party he had arrived with, he at least took to the dance floor twice. Once with Miss Bingley and the second time with Mrs Hurst. Darcy knew as the evening came to a close and Bingley made himself popular by announcing that the next Ball would be held at Netherfield Park, Darcy had made himself thoroughly unpopular with his hosts—especially when he declined to be introduced to any other lady in the room.

Darcy heard the whispers circulating around the room of his being proud and above his company. Even his large estate in Derbyshire could not prevent him from being seen as unworthy a companion for his friend, the most popular, Mr Bingley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzy**

Lizzy had kept her feelings to herself the entire time they were at the assembly. There had been so few gentlemen available to dance she had spent far too much time sitting instead of dancing.

She had watched her two younger sisters, Kitty and Lydia dance with so many of the young officers and even her sister, Mary it seemed had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood.

Aside from the bitter comments Lizzy had overheard from Mr Darcy, she had a pleasant enough time at the ball. Lizzy had spent a large amount of her evening with her good friend, Charlotte and the two young ladies had enjoyed the company of each other as they always did when they met.

Nevertheless, Lizzy would not envy her sister Jane's happiness and elation and the unfolding events of the assembly. Jane had spent much of her time in the company of Mr Bingley, a situation met with ready approval from Mrs Bennet.

They were all in much high spirits when they arrived back a Longbourn. Mrs Bennet was pleased to find that Mr Bennet had somewhat lost track of the hours they had been away and was seated in the parlour reading a book upon their return. The excited women interrupted his concentration and once distracted from the pages, Mr Bennet seemed eager to hear about their adventures and about the newcomers to the district.

"And our Jane was much admired," Mrs Bennet held centre stage in the parlour the attention of the entire room upon her as she recounted the events of the evening to Mr Bennet. The only male in the household had long since given up trying to read. He placed his bound volume on the table top beside the fireplace and gave his wife and his excited daughters his full attention.

"Oh! My dear Mr Bennet. We have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there." Mrs Bennet's cheeks glowed as she recounted the evening to her long suffering spouse. "Every body thought how well Jane looked and Mr Bingley thought her to be beautiful."

Lizzy watched as the colour of a blush crept up the face of her elder sister. Perhaps she should have felt some jealousy, but Lizzy could find no such reason to envy the sister she loved so very much.

True, Lizzy had overheard the cutting words of Mr Darcy when Mr Bingley offered an introduction and the rebuke hurt somewhat. To hear oneself described as not handsome enough for the likes of the wealthiest man in the district caused immense discomfort, but Lizzy decided to make light of it and focus on the pleasure had by her sisters this evening. Charlotte had also assisted to take some of the sting from the words. Lizzy found herself relating the tale in somewhat gruff terms and Charlotte's laughter had run like a salve across the open wounds of Lizzy's discontent.

Lizzy picked up the conversation again as Mrs Bennet continued to recount the events of the evening to a rapidly tiring Mr Bennet. Her sister, Jane continued to glow with happiness as Mrs Bennet gave an account of their interactions with Mr Bingley.

"Oh my dear," she said, "I am so taken with Mr Bingley and his sisters," Mrs Bennet threw her arms wide as if the women were also present in the same very room. "They are charming women. I never anything in my life more elegant than their dresses. The lace." She shook her head, pursing her lips as if the mere thought of the money spent on the fine feathers and lace adorning the Bingley sisters would cause her to faint.

"Enough!" Mr Bennet held up his hands. "I can stand to hear about the guests and the dancing, but I have no patience for a description of the finery." He put his hand lovingly on the book, as if a return to the pages might be preferable to a further description of the clothing worn by the attendees of the ball.

Sensing that she might be close to losing her husband's affections, Mrs Bennet moved tack.

"But as for that arrogant, Mr Darcy," her entire demeanour changed, "and the way he slighted our poor Lizzy."

Lizzy found herself the centre of attention.

"He slighted our Lizzy did he?" Mr Bennet asked in protective tones.

"It is nothing I have concern about, Sir," Lizzy said and she thought the comment to be the truth. For Lizzy didn't particularly want to dwell on the only unpleasant part of the evening, Aside from the over exaggerated comments of her mother, something else kept taking her mind back to the shocking and unpleasant Mr Darcy.

"I can assure you," Mrs Bennet added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting his fancy, for Mr Darcy is a most disagreeable and horrid man. He is not at all worth pleasing. He is so high and so conceiting that there was no enduring him. I do wish you had been there my dear, to give him one of your set downs."

Mrs Bennet finished with, "I quite despise the man," and Lizzy could not help but agree with her very own mother's sentiments on the matter.

Yet, why had her mind settled on Mr Darcy so many times this evening past? For that question, Lizzy could not fathom an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzy**

Though much exhausted by the events of the evening, Lizzy felt the need to pour over the goings on with her dearest sister, Jane. The two young women found themselves alone at last and able to share their most intimate thoughts.

"He is just what a young man ought to be." Jane remained full of praise for the chivalrous, Mr Bingley. "Sensible, good humoured, lively and I never saw such beautiful manners—so much ease and with perfectly good breeding."

Lizzy thought to herself that Mr Darcy could well take some lessons from his friend, Mr Bingley. There she went again. Trying to enjoy the company of her sister and bathe in the splendour of her sister's good fortune and her mind wandering to the mysterious, Mr Darcy.

"He is also handsome," Lizzy said. Trying not to think about the strong lines of Mr Darcy's face. Why did the vision of him standing by the large windows this evening haunt her so?

Lizzy reminded herself that the man had scorned her in front of his friend tonight. Mr Darcy had not the manners nor the breeding of Mr Bingley.

"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time," Jane said as she sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom, bushing out her long blonde hair by the light of the single candle that sat to the left of the mirror. "I did not expect such a compliment."

Lizzy watched her sister and found it difficult to understand why Jane would not expect such a compliment. Her sister was by far the most handsome woman at the ball and she deserved to be paid the compliments paid to her this evening by the most eligible gentleman in the room. Not only the most handsome, but also the most kind. Jane always thought the best of people, unlike Lizzy herself who found it difficult to always look for the positive. Granted, Mr Darcy had given her plenty of negative to see.

Again!

Lizzy chastised herself. Her mind flew to Mr Darcy at the first possible moment.

Lizzy wrestled her thoughts back to her sister. "Compliments always take you by surprise, but I am never surprised by them coming your way. What could be more natural than Mr Bingley asking you to dance again? He could not help but see that you were by far the prettiest woman in the room. I give you leave to like him, for you have liked many a stupider person in the past."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane said as she put down the hairbrush and crossed the room and gave her sister a hug. "You take care, you are beginning to see everyone in the same positive light that I bestow upon them."

"I do not think so," Lizzy said her mind again turning to the unkind comments uttered from the mouth of Mr Darcy. "I have not heard you speak ill of a human being in my life."

Jane looked Lizzy straight in the eye as she sat across the bed from her sister, "I would wish not to be hasty in censuring anyone, but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do," Lizzy replied, "but it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies of others. But to take the good of everybody's character and to say nothing of the bad belongs to you alone."

Lizzy thought about Mr Bingley's sisters. Unlike her sister, Lizzy had some difficulty with their behaviour—it was not too far from the offensive behaviour of Mr Darcy. But she would give the Bingley ladies credit in the fact that they at least conversed with persons other than their own party.

"What about the Bingley sisters," Lizzy asked her sister, "do you like the man's sisters too? Their manners are not equal to his."

Jane looked thoughtful and then replied. "Certainly not at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them."

Lizzy had not had the pleasure of conversing with the sisters, so she was very interested in the opinion of her sister, Jane notwithstanding her sister's positive view of the world. She continued to listen.

"Miss Bingley is to live with her brother and keep his house and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in her."

Lizzy was not convinced. Like Darcy, she had found the sisters to be proud and conceited and for some reason they seemed to think well of themselves and meanly of others. From what she had ascertained tonight, they were apt to spend more than they ought and associated with people of rank—despite that their fortune and the fortune of their brother had been acquired by trade.

Despite Mrs Bennet's desire to see Jane with Mr Bingley and Lizzy herself more than anything wanted to see her sister happy, it still troubled Lizzy that regardless of his being established as a tenant, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were happy to preside at their brother's table. Also weighing heavy on Lizzy's mind was the friendship between Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy—two men who were more polar opposites had she not seen.

It was clear that Mr Darcy had an influence on the younger Mr Bingley and, even if Mr Bingley had acknowledged that her sister, Jane was the most beautiful woman in the room, it preyed on Lizzy's mind that Mr Darcy had voiced his opinion that he had come across a collection of people to whom he could find no beauty nor fashion. Darcy had acknowledged that Jane was pretty, but insisted that she smiled too much.

Lizzy watched her sister now. Her mind no doubt still on the dance floor with Mr Bingley. The Bingley sisters may well approve of the woman they had described as a sweet girl, but Lizzy knew that Mr Bingley would be swayed by the thoughts and opinions of those around him.

Perhaps her sister, Jane simply chose not to entertain such an idea and that was why she smiled so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lizzy**

It was with much anticipation that Lizzy waited on the arrival of her closest friend and neighbour, Charlotte Lucas. It had not been long since Lizzy had finished her morning walk around the grounds that she spied her dear friend, Charlotte.

Lizzy had wiled away the time waiting for the anticipated visit from Lady Lucas and the other Miss Lucases by collecting flowers from the garden. Her basket now overflowed with long stems of vibrant white, yellow and purple. Lizzy would enjoy arranging the blooms around the home, bringing the beloved scent of the garden into the house. There would be few times to enjoy any flowers in the coming months as the nights shortened and winter brought her icy grip to the garden.

Spying Charlotte, Charlotte's mother Lady Lucas and the other Miss Lucases as they made their way down the drive to the house, Lizzy quickly stowed the basket of flowers in the shade of the large oak tree and ran to greet their guests.

The ladies were shown to the parlour where Mrs Bennet presided over a sumptuous arrangement of tea and baking.

"You began the evening well, Charlotte," said Mrs Bennet, as she handed the young Miss Lucas a cup of steaming tea. "You were Mr Bingley's first choice."

Charlotte took the fine blue china cup from the hand of Mrs Bennet and replied, "Yes, but he seemed to like dear, Jane better."

"You mean because he danced with her twice?" Mrs Bennet still could not take the smile from her face when she reminisced about the fortune bestowed on Lizzy's dear sister.

The ladies all seated themselves, taking small sips of tea and listening with rapt attention to Charlotte's recounting of a conversation she overheard during the ball.

"I do believe I heard Mr Robinson ask Mr Bingley what he thought of our Meryton assemblies and whether or not he thought there were a great many pretty women in the room. And which he thought the prettiest." She stopped for dramatic impact, leaning forward, her ample bosom nearly sitting atop her cup of tea. "His answer to the last question, of course, he said the eldest Miss Bennet beyond a doubt."

Lizzy thought as much, but to have her dear friend, Charlotte confirm the opinion spurred her to action. "Well, that was very decided of him indeed," Lizzy said. She did not want to elevate her sister's hopes too high for she knew from their discussions last evening how much Jane thought of the man and to see her sister hurt, would pain not only Jane, but Lizzy too.

"My overhearings were more to the purpose than yours Eliza," Charlotte said. "Mr Darcy is not so worth listening to as his friend is he?" Charlotte reached out and put a hand on the arm of Lizzy. "My poor Eliza! To be only just tolerable."

Mrs Bennet's sharp tone cut through the conversation of the two women. "I beg you not to put it into Lizzy's head to be vexed by the ill-treatment of that most disagreeable man. He is so disagreeable that I fear it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Poor Mrs Long told me that he sat by her for more than half a hour last night and did not even open his lips to say a word."

"Are you quite sure, Ma'am?" Jane asked as she made the round of the circle of women topping up tea as she passed. "Is there not a mistake for I directly saw Mr Darcy speaking to Mrs Long."

Lizzy watched as her mother visibly bristled at Jane's words. "Aye, because she asked him how he liked Netherfield and he could not help but answer. But she said that he seemed vexed at having even been spoken to."

"Miss Bingley told me," Jane said as she seated herself again in the midst of the group, "that Mr Darcy never speaks much unless he is with his intimate acquaintances. With them, she assures me, he is remarkably agreeable."

Lizzy thought about the hurtful words Mr Darcy must have known she could hear and a fresh wave of pain washed over her. He had not been far from her thoughts ever since she'd first laid eyes upon him at the ball, but the reminder of his dismissive comments hardened her resolve to try to put him out of her thoughts.

"I do not believe a word of it," Mrs Bennet said in a dismissive tone. "If Mr Darcy had been so agreeable he would have talked to Mrs Long. But no doubt he heard somehow that Mrs Long does not keep a carriage and, he is so ate up with pride he would find a reason not to speak to her."

"I do not mind him not speaking to Mrs Long," Charlotte said, "but I do wish he would have danced with Eliza."

"Another time, Lizzy," said Mrs Bennet waving her hand as if she were swatting away a repulsive insect, "I would not dance with him if I were you."

"I believe, Ma'am," said Lizzy, "I may safely promise you never to dance with him."

"His pride," said Charlotte, "does not offend me because there is an excuse for it." Charlotte took a moment to drain the tea from her cup and then place the fine china back on the saucer with care.

"Pride," observed Mary as she pushed her glasses firmly back up the bridge of her nose, "is a very common failing and by all that I have read I do believe that human nature is very prone to it."

Charlotte took a moment to contemplate Mary's words and then said, "One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune and everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is true," Lizzy said, "and I could easily forgive his pride if he had not mortified mine."

And Lizzy meant every one of those words. If she could keep in the forefront of her mind the pain and anguish she felt and the humiliation that washed over her when she recalled the tone of Mr Darcy's voice when he dismissed her, then she would be able to keep her errant thoughts around the man under some kind of control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lizzy**

As was customary following a recent visit from the ladies of Longbourn, the Bennet ladies were called to meet with Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley at Longbourn.

Lizzy could not help but notice on both visits how little Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst cared for her mother or her younger sisters. What she did notice, however, was the kind consideration they paid to her dear sister, Jane. No doubt, this was because of the attention that Mr Bingley bestowed upon the elder of the Bennet sisters.

Jane positively glowed under the attentive eye of Mr Bingley. It was apparent to Lizzy that her sister was, in fact, falling deeply under the spell of the charming man. Whenever they met Lizzy witnessed the subtle changes in her sister, although Jane tempered her affections, maintaining her usual composure and a cheerfulness with which she regarded everyone she came upon.

Lizzy recalled the recent happenings when she met with her friend, Charlotte.

"It is clear to me that Jane holds Mr Bingley in great regard," Lizzy said, "and I believe she is yielding to his advances."

"If Jane appears so guarded with her affections in an attempt to hide them from the world, then I do believe that she will risk losing Mr Bingley," said Charlotte. "It will then be poor consolation to believe the entire world so in the dark as the object of those affections. The attraction may begin freely—but there are few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement." Charlotte rearranged herself on the chair in the parlour, straightening out her skirt before returning her gaze to Lizzy. "It is my belief that in nine out of ten cases a woman had better show more affection than she feels. Bingley likes your sister, but he may never do more than like her if she doesn't help him on."

Lizzy found herself defending her sister, if she could see Jane's regard for Mr Bingley, then surely others would be able to see the same. "But she does help him on, as much as she is able with her nature. He must be a simpleton not to see her affection for him."

"Remember, Eliza," Charlotte admonished her friend, "he does not know Jane's disposition as you do."

Lizzy bristled at the harsh words. "But if a woman is partial to a man and does nothing to conceal it, he must find out, surely."

"Perhaps he must," Charlotte replied, "if he sees enough of her. It seems to me that Jane and Bingley only see each other for short times and at large gatherings where there are many others present. It is impossible that they can be conversing together. Jane must make the most of every moment if she is to secure his affections. She can have time to fall in love later at her leisure."

Having thought for a few moments about the plan outlined by Charlotte, Lizzy replied, "Your plan is a good one where nothing is in question except the desire to be well married. If I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it." For a moment a flash of Mr Darcy in his evening clothes came to Lizzy's mind. No matter, she could not escape the fanciful thoughts about Darcy. She had tried to repress these thoughts, but to no avail. Still the spectre of the man taunted her at the most indiscreet times.

Lizzy turned her mind back to the predicament that her sister, Jane found herself in. "These are not Jane's feelings. As of yet she cannot be certain of her own regard for the man. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own home and has since dined in company with him four times." Lizzy counted up the number of times she had seen Mr Darcy and realised that she could almost be discussing her own feelings, not only her sister's feelings about Mr Bingley.

"Well, I wish your sister success with all of my heart" Charlotte said. "If she were married to him tomorrow she would have as good a chance at happiness as if she studied him for more than a year. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. It is better to know little of the defects of character of the person with whom you will spend the rest of your life."

"You make me laugh, Charlotte," Lizzy said taking a moment to watch her younger sisters who were chasing one another out on the lawn and catching the last of the late afternoon sunshine. "But your ideas are not sound and you know you would never act in this way yourself."

Lizzy knew for certain that she neither would act this way. Despite the pressure to marry and her mother's incessant and obsessive endeavours to find the Bennet women suitable husbands, Lizzy herself would never marry for any reason other than love. She had become accustomed to long hours over the last fortnight with her own thoughts occupied by Mr Darcy. The thought of marrying for love again found her mind wandering to the man.

Yet, Lizzy may have come to believe that Darcy's aloof manner and his standoffishness did little to temper her own strange feelings of affection. Pity the man had to open his mouth. As soon as he said anything he had the effect of dampening her desires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darcy**

Despite his declarations that Elizabeth Bennet had scarcely a good feature on her face, when next they met at Sir William Lucas's home, Darcy found himself drawn to the beautiful expression in her darkly, intelligent eyes.

The younger Miss Bennet stood in amongst a large party perfectly unaware of Darcy's reconsiderations. Resplendent in a gown the same russet displayed by the autumnal trees Darcy had driven through this afternoon, he could not help but reappraise his rash assumptions at their earlier meetings.

How had he not noticed the fair and even shape of her figure? Despite his assertion that the lady's manners were not of the fashionable world he inhabited, Darcy could not help being taken by Miss Elizabeth Bennet's easy playfulness and the way she had with the people around her.

Most seemed at perfect ease and to be somewhat taken by the attentions of the young lady.

Darcy found himself more than a little intrigued with Miss Elizabeth. Despite his discomfort around the folk of Meryton and in an effort to learn a little more about the young lady, he had become drawn to engage in a number of the conversations attended by the lady herself.

Clearly, Miss Elizabeth had noticed his recent attendances and he overheard her say to her friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas, "What does Mr Darcy mean by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

Miss Lucas replied, "That is a question which Mr Darcy only can answer."

Miss Elizabeth looked at him with eyes that he had come to find attractive in the extreme. She then turned to her friend and said, "But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

The thought that his attentions could in any way frighten Miss Elizabeth played heavy on his mind. Darcy was not about intimidating a lady. Perhaps he could do more to engage with the group—despite his own discomfort.

As he approached, Miss Elizabeth turned to him and with an air of defiance said, "Did you not think, Mr Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy," Darcy replied. He had not frightened Miss Elizabeth enough that she would not engage with him in a spirited way. "But it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic."

Miss Elizabeth tipped her head back, exposing the length of her neck. "You are severe on us," she said. Darcy had an overwhelming desire to press his lips to the expanse of pale white flesh.

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," Miss Lucas said indicating toward the piano in the corner of the room.

"You are a strange creature by way of a friend," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Always wanting me to play and sing. If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable."

"Oh come," Miss Lucas pestered.

Darcy stood by enjoying the light-hearted exchange between the two friends, but remaining silent.

Miss Elizabeth glanced at him and said, as Miss Lucas pulled her towards the instrument, "There is a fine old saying which everyone here is familiar, 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge.' I shall keep mine to swell my song."

As much as he detested the use of common colloquial expressions and avoided them himself at all costs, Darcy could not help but be attracted to the mock gravity of Miss Elizabeth's tone.

He found himself entranced while watching Miss Elizabeth at the piano. Although she could not play the intricate concerto's played by her sister, Mary who replaced her at the instrument after a couple of songs, Darcy could not keep his eyes away from the increasingly attractive Miss Elizabeth. His mind flickered back to the thought of the long stretch of white flesh she had exposed when she tilted her head to laugh. He found his eyes lingering on the thin chain and crucifix hung around her neck, the desire to bury his face in the warmth of her breasts taunting him.

When Miss Elizabeth left the piano in favour of her sister, Mary, he continued to watch her every move from across the room. The younger Bennet girls pestered their older sister to play some kind of an Irish jig and suddenly the room erupted in dancing. Darcy would much rather have spent the rest of the long evening observing Miss Elizabeth and attending amusing conversations, but the party seemed intent on enjoying dancing—much to his annoyance.

Darcy's thoughts and observations were rudely interrupted by the arrival of Sir William Lucas.

"What a charming amusement for young people this is," said Sir William, "there is nothing like dancing. I consider it one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, Sir," replied Darcy, "and it has the advantage of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies in the world. For every savage can dance."

Sir William appeared unaffected by the criticism and only pointed in the direction of Bingley and the elder Miss Bennet who had taken the floor together. "Your friend performs delightfully and I doubt not that you are adept yourself."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, Sir."

"Yes indeed," said Sir William.

At that moment, Miss Elizabeth moved towards them and Sir William called out to the young lady. "My dear Miss Eliza why are you not dancing? Mr Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner."

Darcy's body reacted to the presence of Miss Elizabeth and it was certainly not at the thought of partnering her on the dance floor. He tilted his head in acknowledgment of the introduction. Miss Elizabeth, taken aback by the sudden invitation, gave him a brief smile and then turned her attention to Sir William who continued to speak.

"Mr Darcy, you cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you."

Darcy could see the colour rising in Miss Elizabeth's cheeks. Sir William took Miss Elizabeth's hand and as he attempted to pass it to Darcy, she withdrew it.

"Indeed sir," Miss Elizabeth said, looking Darcy straight in the eye—hers deep pools of dark brown that only added to her allure. "I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy began again tipping his head to acknowledge her presence before looking back up into those deep, dark eyes, "I beg you allow me the pleasure of the honour of your hand for the next dance."

"I think not, Mr Darcy for I do not believe that you wish to dance with the likes of me."

Sir William cut into the conversation, "You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza." Darcy neither needed or wanted the man's assistance—the situation had gone beyond agreeable—but Sir William continued with his persuasive words. "It is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you dance; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure to oblige us."

"Mr Darcy is all politeness," Miss Elizabeth said her eyes still firmly fixed on Darcy who felt as if he were being discussed like a prize stallion.

"He is indeed, but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Eliza, we cannot wonder at his complaisance, for who would object to such a partner?"

At these words, Miss Elizabeth turned to walk away, but prior to leaving Darcy felt something pass between them. A playfulness in the way she looked at him. As if she could see the torment and confusion in his head.

Certainly, he did not feel slighted at all—more intrigued by the almost dismissive attitude of Miss Elizabeth.

Darcy had no time to gather his thoughts before he was accosted by Miss Bingley.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie," she said in a smug tone.

"I should imagine not," he replied. Miss Elizabeth had consumed his thoughts for most of the evening.

Miss Bingley moved around him like a yellow serpent, resplendent in the latest fashion and looking considerably out of place in the room. "You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner. In such society and I am quite of your opinion. The insipidity and yet the noise. The nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people. What I would give to hear your thoughts on them."

Darcy did not like that Miss Bingley should think she knew what went on in his mind. "Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you." He took some pleasure in seeing the confidence falter on Miss Bingley's face. "My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley, sensing that he may in fact be talking about herself fixed her eyes on him and pressed for more information. "Do tell," she said fluttering her eyes and taking rapid breaths—the effect of which gave rise and fall to the vast expanse of her chest. Strangely, Darcy found that this expanse of skin had little effect on his rational thought whatsoever. "What lady has the credit of inspiring such reflections?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" said Miss Bingley with dismay. It was clear she expected him to report that she herself had been the credit for his thoughts. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite? And pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

Darcy had not yet put his mind to a proposal. "That is exactly the question which I expected from you. A lady's imagination is rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"You will have a charming mother-in-law indeed," Miss Bingley said as she indicated across the room to Mrs Bennet. "And of course, she will always be with you at Pemberley."

Darcy listened with indifference at Miss Bingley's attempt to discredit Miss Elizabeth. This might be the way all of society viewed any kind of arrangement between them both, but damn it. Darcy gazed across the room again at the enticing Miss Elizabeth and something inside of his stomach coiled tight. He could not recall ever having such a reaction to a woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lizzy**

Lizzy sat with her family at the dining room table listening to Kitty and Lydia effuse about the soldiers they had encountered in Meryton earlier in the day. She enjoyed the fresh air and the walk when they went to the village to spend time with their Aunt and visit the milliner's shop. Lately it had helped Lizzy to come to terms with the constant thoughts running through her mind about Mr Darcy.

Their visits with Mrs Philips provided much needed intelligence about the general goings on of the village and—especially important to Kitty and Lydia—the current situation regarding the militia who were wintering over.

Lately, Kitty and Lydia could speak of nothing but the red coats who inhabited the town and the size of Mr Bingley's fortune. The former which amused their mother no amount and the latter which could always be relied upon to put a smile on her face.

"From what I can gather," Mr Bennet observed of his two youngest daughters, "you must be two of the silliest girls in the country." He watched the girls with a keen eye over the rim of his glasses. "I have suspected it for some time, but now I am convinced."

Kitty's lips drew into a firm line but she made no response. Lydia, unlike her sister took little notice of her father and continued her report on the day's activities.

"Well, I had hoped to see Captain Carter while we were in town, but I did not make his acquaintance. Mrs Philips told me he planned to go to London tomorrow, so I fear I shan't see him again soon."

"I am astonished, my dear," said Mrs Bennet to her husband, "that you should be so ready to think of your own children silly. If I should be thinking slightingly of anybody's children it should not be my own."

"If my children are silly, I must always hope to be aware of it." Mr Bennet replied.

Lizzy had witnessed this conversation so many times between her parents. She knew her father thought little about the minds of her younger sisters, but so like Jane, Kitty and Lydia had an uncompromising optimism about life that Lizzy wished sometimes she could share.

"But as it happens," Mrs Bennet said, "all of our girls are very clever."

"This is the only point I flatter myself that we do not agree," said Mr Bennet. "I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish."

"My dear Mr Bennet, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father or mother. When they get to our age I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do." Mrs Bennet leaned in toward Lydia and said with a smile, "I do remember a time well enough myself when I was partial to a red coat or two."

Lizzy did not try to disguise her laughter. The idea of their mother, an attorney's daughter married to an officer amused her for some reason.

"And indeed," Mrs Bennet raised her voice, again addressing her husband, "If a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year should want one of my girls, I shall not be saying no to him. And," she added to push home the point, "I thought Colonel Forster looked very becoming the other night at Sir William's in his regimentals."

"Mama," Lydia cried, "my aunt says that Colonel Forster and Captain Carter do not go so often to Miss Watson's as they did."

Mrs Bennet opened her mouth to answer Lydia, but the conversation was interrupted by the housekeeper entering the room with a note, which she handed to Jane.

All thoughts of Captain Carter were lost as the entire family focussed their attention on Jane who took great care opening the note.

"Well, Jane, who is it from?" Mrs Bennet could hardly contain her excitement as Jane began to read. "Make haste. What does he say my love?"

Jane looked up from the heavy folded parchment in her hand and said, "It is from Miss Bingley," and she proceeded to read aloud. "My dear friend, If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each there for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. Yours ever, Caroline Bingley"

"With the officers!" Lydia exclaimed. "Why my aunt did not tell us of that."

"Dining out," said Mrs Bennet shaking her head, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I take the carriage?" Jane asked.

"No, dear you must take Nelly."

Lizzy could see grey clouds out of the window and the idea of Jane on horseback in bad weather upset her greatly. "But it is sure to rain and Jane will be soaked," she said.

"I would much rather go in the carriage," Jane said.

"You shall take Nelly and you will be asked to stay the night," Mrs Bennet could not be moved on the subject.

"That would be a good scheme," Lizzy said, "if you could be sure that they would not send her home."

Mrs Bennet smiled at Lizzy. "My dear, the gentlemen will have Mr Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton and the Hursts have no horses of their own."

Lizzy had to concede it was indeed a most cunning plan.

It pained her, however, to stand and watch Jane leave on the back of Nelly. She could not have gotten far before the first large drops of rain fell against the windows.

Mrs Bennet looked out as the rain began to fall harder.

"Jane will be soaked," Lizzy said in disgust.

"This was a lucky idea of mine indeed," said Mrs Bennet delighting as the rain began to fall in earnest and the sky filled with the darkening promise of more to come.

Lizzy shuddered. "Poor, Jane."

"Poor, Jane, nonsense." Mrs Bennet snapped. "Your sister will be comforted by the presence of Mr Bingley and in time he shall bring much comfort to this dear family of ours."


	11. Chapter 11

Rain had poured down for most of the prior evening and, as Mrs Bennet had predicted, Jane did not return from Netherfield.

Lizzy worried overnight for her sister's health and she had scarcely finished her breakfast when a note arrived.

She opened the note and read the contents aloud to the family who were assembled at the breakfast table.

"My dearest Lizzy," it read. "I find myself very unwell this morning." Not that Lizzy was surprised to read the first statement. "Which I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday." Lizzy could not help but stare at Mrs Bennet after she read the second sentence. How could her mother have put dear, Jane at such risk?

"Come my dear, read the rest of the note," Mr Bennet attempted to settle the rising emotions between the two women.

Lizzy carried on reading, grateful for the quiet prompting from her father. "My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr Jones—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me—and excepting a sore-throat and headache there is not much the matter with me."

Mr Bennet turned to his wife and said, "Well, my dear if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr Bingley and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not at all afraid of her dying," replied Mrs Bennet in a certain tone. "People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there it is all very well. I would go and see her, if I could have the carriage."

"The carriage is not available," Mr Bennet said with the tinge of triumph in his voice.

"Well, I shall go to her," Lizzy said in a forceful manner. No matter that the carriage could not be had and nor did Lizzy have the horsemanship of her sister, or the desire to sit upon a mount the entire way to Netherfield. She would have to walk, but she enjoyed walking the fields and lanes, so it would be no burden. She was determined that she would go to Jane and make sure that her dear sister was looked after well.

"How can you be so silly," Mrs Bennet cried, "as to to think of such a thing, in all this dirt. You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

It irked Lizzy that all her mother seemed to care about was how the family presented. All Lizzy herself cared about was the state of health of her poor, dear sister. "I shall be very fit to see Jane," Lizzy snapped. No matter her mother's protestations, she would go to her sister's side and be damned with what the weather continued to do.

Me Bennet reached across the table and touched Lizzy's arm. "Is this a hint to me to send for the horses?"

"No," Lizzy replied with a warm smile. She did not wish to avoid the walk and it was a little over three miles to Netherfield. She would enjoy the outdoors and the exercise. "The distance is nothing, when one has a motive," she added.

"We will go as far as Meryton with you," said Kitty as she and Lydia left the breakfast table and rushed from the room to ready themselves to walk to the village. No doubt, Lizzy thought, any excuse to meet with the regiment.

An hour or so later, as the three ladies walked along the lane, Lydia said, "If we make haste, perhaps we may see something of Captain Carter before he goes."

Clearly, Lizzy mused as she enjoyed the fresh autumn air and the sight of the lush, green fields beyond the lane, the girls had nothing on their mind except the officers.

As soon as they reached Meryton, the two younger girls made their way to the home of one of the officer's wives and Lizzy, despite her love for her younger sisters, took much pleasure in at last being alone with her thoughts.

Those thoughts drifted to the prospect of seeing Mr Darcy again.

The man had taken an uncommon interest in her since he had come to the district. Despite the recurring thought that he had, in fact, called her _tolerable_ Lizzy had to admit that Mr Darcy had acquiesced to Sir William's request and asked her to dance.

Lizzy wondered what might have happened between the two of them if she had accepted the gentleman's gracious request.

Then her mind flashed to the unbecoming way Mr Darcy had described her to Mr Bingley and all of her pleasant feelings around the man evaporated, much like the evaporating water on the fields she now walked through.

It was whilst pondering those conflicting thoughts about Mr Darcy that Lizzy found herself upon the grounds of Netherfield where she stepped into the path of the very man himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darcy**

The household appeared to be in an entire uproar over breakfast and Darcy could barely contain his urgency to get out into the grounds.

The cause of the uproar, the eldest Miss Bennet had been installed upstairs in a guest room. Somehow, his wish would be for the elder Miss Bennet not to be tucked up in bed at Netherfied, but that her more enticing younger sister, the dear Miss Elizabeth should be recuperating in a room not far from his own.

If Miss Elizabeth were taken to her bed at Netherfield, then there would be no reason for him to be trying to deal with his frustrations by walking the extensive grounds of the house at this time of the morning.

Although, even Darcy had to admit to himself that ever present thoughts of Miss Elizabeth continued to cause him plenty of distress. She may be absent from the house and the grounds themselves, but the young lady seemed these days never to be absent long from the inner workings of his mind.

Those thoughts had become decidingly brooding and dark.

The way Miss Elizabeth had brushed off his perfectly proper advances at the recent gathering at Sir William Lucas's home had given rise to anger and frustration.

Surely could not he, Darcy, have any woman in the room? Yet, the fascinating, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had seen to scorn him.

Logic though said that he should now turn his attentions elsewhere, perhaps to the likes of Miss Bingley who seemed more than happy to entertain any kind of advances. But there was something about the almost dismissive way Miss Elizabeth had turned her back on him.

Infuriating.

Her behaviour did nothing but flame his ardour.

Darcy strode out faster, the cool morning air giving him some respite from the oppressive heat of his thoughts and desires.

The woman had a wicked way about her that he found intriguing. When he found something intriguing, he did not yield until he found a way to secure that which aroused him.

Miss Elizabeth Bennett aroused him in many and significant ways and this has been the reason thoughts of her haunted him for many a night.

Confinement in the house with the proximity of Miss Elizabeth's sister had done nothing to diminish the thoughts.

Darcy looked up toward the fields beyond the formal gardens of the house and, damn, if he didn't see the delightful figure of Miss Elizabeth Bennet striding out towards him.

He didn't know whether to be angry or amused that she would take it upon herself to walk the distance alone from her home to Netherfield.

The cool air of the morning, which had seen him such comfort, evaporated at the sight of the rosy colour of the woman's cheeks.

Darcy stood in awe as he watched the enticing sway of Miss Elizabeth's body as she walked. Her skirts soaked and muddied at the edges, clung to her ankles as she tramped through the damp grass and mud of the field.

He stood, rooted to the spot, as he watched Miss Elizabeth cover the ground between the two of them at speed. She swung her bonnet and apparently lost in thought, she made her way with much haste towards him.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said startling her as he stepped out from beside the tall hedges that marked the end of the formal gardens and the beginning of the countryside beyond.

"Oh, Mr Darcy," Miss Elizabeth gulped for air, her surprise apparent at his being out in the gardens.

"You've walked from your home, on your own." Darcy knew it was a statement, not a question. But he needed to say something to district his mind from the brightness of her eyes and the flush of her skin. The exertion plainly suited her and it gave rise to many more of the hungry thoughts he had been having since their last meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lizzy**

It should not have come as such a shock to Lizzy to have Mr Darcy cross her path. She had, of course, expected to come upon him at some point in the house, but to almost collide with him as she walked the grounds did nothing to settle the conflicting emotions she found herself to be wrestling on a continual basis.

"I walked as far as Meryton in the company of my sisters," Lizzy said, in her own defence. The words were hard to find, as a single glance at figure of Mr Darcy seemed to somewhat scramble her thoughts. She found herself trying to remember why she had been so infuriated with him at all. The mere presence of the man had a strange effect on her mind. Lizzy found that admiring the shape of his jaw, or the way the early morning sun turned his hair the colour of a raven's wing seemed to make rational thought difficult. She had to clench her fists to prevent herself from inappropriately reaching out to touch the edge of his coat. No man had ever had that kind of effect on her before.

Could these be the early tidings of love that she and her sister, Jane had discussed so long into the night?

Lizzy shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was Jane lying in bed with a cold who should be thinking such irrational thoughts, not she herself.

"I do not believe it is right and proper for a lady to be out walking alone," Darcy replied in a tone that sounded almost affectionate.

Lizzy wanted to take umbrage at his words, but instead found herself looking into the deep pools of his dark eyes and feeling some comfort for the fact that he seemed to care about her welfare.

"Let me escort you the rest of the way," Darcy said and began to make his way back to the house. Lizzie followed, having no difficulty keeping up with his stride. "I believe you will want to visit with your sister." Then he stopped, suddenly and Lizzie almost collided with the bulk of the man. She took a step back, breathing hard. Surely the short walk had not affected her so much? The thought presented itself that perhaps the presence of Mr Darcy had the effect of making her breathless.

"Of course, I will wish to visit with my sister. It is the reason that I have walked these three miles."

Did the man have the arrogance to think that she had walked this distance to visit with him?

The hint of a smile crossed Mr Darcy's lips and then he had the strength of will to smother it. "I do believe that Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley may find it quite the surprise that you have travelled so far on your own," he looked down at her muddy feet and skirt, "and on foot."

"The horses were all taken," Lizzy said with defiance in her tone, "and I do have considerable concern for the health of my sister."

Darcy nodded. "I see. Well, I am certain that your sister is being well cared for. The apothecary has called this morning and I understand he has declared that Miss Bennet has a violent cold and has dispensed the appropriate draughts."

Lizzy recommenced her walk towards the house with Mr Darcy at her side. "Then I must take the time to thank Mr Bingley for his concern and care."

"Indeed you should," Darcy snorted, "indeed you should."

The balance of their walk to the house passed in complete silence.

Lizzy boiled inside, the unwanted feeling engulfed her and played in the space between herself and Mr Darcy.

The emotion that danced between them, she could not name, but clearly the presence of Mr Darcy caused her great upset.

Mr Darcy showed her into the breakfast parlour and promptly excused himself with a curt bow. Left in the presence of the Bingley family—her sudden appearance had caused a great deal of surprise—Lizzy worried that she may have made a regretful choice coming to her sister. The brush with Mr Darcy had clearly caused her great upheaval.

Were it not for Mr Bingley's pleasant and endearing manner and his apparent pleasure at seeing her, she did not know what she would do. He was so unlike his friend. Mr Bingley's attitude was like a salve on the hot wounds that seemed to expose themselves every time Lizzy met with Mr Darcy.

Lizzy's enquiries after her sister were not favourably answered by anyone except Mr Bingley. It could even be said that his sister and Mrs Hurst, went so far as to make Lizzy feel quite unwelcome.

"Come, come," Mr Bingley said after he had reconfirmed Mr Darcy's words about the state of Jane's health. "We must take you to your sister at once."

He called for one of the housemaids, who promptly showed Lizzy to her sister's room.

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane said as she sat up in bed and then erupted into a fit of coughing. "I'm so glad that you have come. I seem to have caught the most terrible cold, but everyone has been so kind to me."

"Lie back down," Lizzy ordered as the housekeeper dipped into a curtsy and then left the two women alone. "You should not tire yourself out."

Jane smiled weakly. "Dear Lizzy, it is so good to see you."

"Well, you did not think I would leave you alone did you?"

Jane shook her head and reached for her sister's hand. Lizzy took Jane's hand and then watched with concern as Jane closed her eyes. Clearly the exertion of sitting and speaking had taken much out of her.

After tucking Jane's hand back under the sheet, Lizzy sat in the chair opposite her sister's bed and watched as Jane dozed in a feverish sleep.

Some time later, the door opened and Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst entered the room, to check upon their guest. It became quite clear to Lizzy that the two sisters had some affection for Jane, despite their initial unfriendliness to Lizzy. Mrs Hurst took it upon herself to administer the draughts left by the apothecary and eventually, Lizzy grudgingly had to admit some affection for the two sisters and the way that they appeared to care for Jane.

When the clock on the mantle in Jane's room stuck three, Lizzy stood up. "I really should be getting back home."

"No," Mrs Hurst said, "we won't hear of it. We will send one of the servants to Longbourn to acquaint your family with the current situation."

"Really," Lizzy said, "I should return home at once." The thought of being in the same home overnight as Mr Darcy did elicit more strange emotions.

But her hosts would have nothing of it. Lizzy was shown to her room and advised that she would be required to attend dinner at half-past six.


	14. Chapter 14

With her own family now aware of her current situation, Lizzy stood in front of the mirror and tucked an errant piece of hair back into place. Then, she checked her reflection once again, this time needing to feel suitably attired for an evening with the Bingley family.

Apart from a couple of insincere mentions of her sister's dire circumstances, Lizzy found herself restored to her former opinion of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. They had done little since their retirement from Jane's room except bemoan their own dislike for being taken to their bed with illness.

If it weren't for the amiable and pleasant way Mr Bingley saw fit to enquire about Lizzy's needs and ensure that they were taken care of, she might well have been certain that the entire family saw her as an intruder.

Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst appeared at all times indifferent to her presence and spent the entire evening making themselves available to the enigma that was Mr Darcy.

Despite her confusing feelings about the man when they met in the garden this morning, Lizzy discovered to her immense relief, that she now appeared to be all but indifferent to the brooding looks he cast in her direction across the room.

The man remained truly a mystery.

Mr Hurst, on the other hand seemed to enjoy nothing but drink, food and cards and, as Lizzy observed, plainly in that order. She found little redeeming features about the man and could not help but wonder why he spent his time in the presence of people whom he keenly disapproved. He had little a good word to say about Mrs Hurst and Lizzy found that most disarming.

Lizzy could not escape the dining room fast enough to check again upon her dear sister, Jane.

"How was dinner?" Jane croaked, leaning up on her elbows and trying to take some interest in Lizzy's welfare.

"Your Mr Bingley behaved in no other way than the perfect host," Lizzy's voice dropped to a whisper, in case the Bingley ladies should take it upon themselves to follow her and take an evening visit with Jane. "But Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst."

Jane held up a sweaty hand. "I will not have you say another word about the ladies of the house," she said between deep breaths, "they have shown nothing but kindness to us both."

Not wanting to cause her ailing sister any more distress, Lizzy thought better than to press further the point.

"Rest now," she hushed Jane whilst folding the linen sheet across her sister's prostrate form. "You will tire yourself with such conversation. I will sit with you until I am sure that you are asleep."

"Dear, Lizzy," Jane said as she closed her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

That question Lizzy pondered as she sat, watching her sister slowly surrender to sleep.

As much as Lizzy would rather have retired to her own room at this point, she remained aware of her obligations to her hosts, so ventured back to the drawing room.

Upon her entry, she found the entire party engrossed in a game of cards.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth. How is your dear sister?" Mr Bingley immediately enquired. His concern did touch Lizzy.

"She is at last sleeping peacefully, thank you, Sir."

Mr Bingley's face lit into an inviting smile. "That is indeed good news. Now, will you not join us?"

"No, thank you," Lizzy replied, "I do believe that I may need to check upon my sister again later this evening, so if I may, I will prevail myself upon your library."

"You would rather read a book than play cards?" Mr Hurst made no bones about that fact that he thought Lizzy's choice absurd.

Lizzy had decided quite some time ago that she did neither care, nor concern herself over Mr Hurst's opinions of anything or anyone.

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader and has little pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," replied Lizzy as she approached a table of books, "I am not a great reader and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister, I am sure you have pleasure," said Mr Bingley in what Lizzy thought must be an attempt by the gracious man to make up for his sister's shortcomings. "And I hope it will soon be increased by seeing her well."

Mr Bingley and Jane were so well suited, Lizzy decided for they both shared such an optimistic view of the world.

"I wish my collection were larger," Bingley said as Lizzy checked through the small sample of books on the table, "for your benefit and for my own credit." Yes, she thought, his kindness knew no bounds. "But I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I should ever look into."

"This one," Lizzy assured him, "will be most suitable. Please do not interrupt your hand on my account."

"I am astonished," said Miss Bingley as she picked up her hand again from the table, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you must have a Pemberley, Mr Darcy."

"It ought to be good," Darcy said as he scanned his hand of cards and then laid one to rest on the table, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books," said Miss Bingley.

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these," he replied, scarcely taking his eyes from the cards on the table.

"Neglect!" Miss Bingley exclaimed, "I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place."

The continued talk of Pemberley districted Lizzie from her reading and she found it most difficult to concentrate. Laying her book aside, she drew close to the card table and positioned herself between Mr Bingley and his eldest sister to watch the rest of the game.

Instead of watching the game, she found her gaze falling far too often on the handsome features of Mr Darcy.

Talk of his home in Derbyshire interested her more than she cared to admit. Mr Darcy himself continued to interest her more than she cared to admit.

Perhaps consenting to spend the evening in the company of the Bingleys and Darcy may have been a mistake—just as coming across Mr Darcy in the garden this morning had been a terrible mistake. Were it not for her concern for her sister, she would not have found herself in this difficult situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Darcy**

Despite the scathing comments expressed by Miss Bingley in her attempts to dissuade him from any interest in Miss Elizabeth, Darcy continued to watch the fascinating woman.

The cards in his hand and those on the table left little interest for him while Miss Elizabeth graced the party with her company.

Darcy could tell, from the tone of Miss Bingley's voice when she discussed Miss Elizabeth's love of books that she meant to fix in his mind the popular opinion that bookish women must neglect their appearance. As it was, with the woman before him, he saw not one piece of evidence to support such popular opinion. On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth had taken much care with her appearance this evening—as opposed to the state of her muddied petticoat when he first came upon her this morning.

He remained undecided as to his opinion on her walking alone across the countryside. True, he would frown upon his younger sister behaving in such a way. But then he reminded himself that it most unlikely that Miss Elizabeth would come across another person whilst walking the fields between the properties. Why, had he not startled her at his own approach. Then perhaps, it should not distress him so, the thought of a woman walking the fields alone.

It did appear to agree with Miss Elizabeth. He could not help but remember the flush of her skin and the brightness of her eyes at the exertion.

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" Miss Bingley asked as she placed another card on the table. "Will she be as tall as I am?"

Darcy looked up at Miss Elizabeth and took the opportunity to move the conversation away from Miss Bingley, "I think she is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller."

"Oh," Miss Bingley said, "How I long to see her again. I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners and so extremely accomplished for her age."

"It is amazing to me," Bingley said, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished, as they all are."

"All young ladies are accomplished," Miss Bingley said to her brother, "what do you mean?"

"They all paint tables, cover screens and net purses. I scarcely know any one who cannot do all this and I am sure I have never heard of a young lady spoken of for the first time without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," Darcy said "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserve it no otherwise than by covering a purse. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimate of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," agreed Miss Bingley.

"Then," said Miss Elizabeth staring straight at Darcy, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Indeed, I do," he said. Never before had Darcy met any woman who would have the courage of Miss Elizabeth to challenge his opinions.

A silence fell across the room while Darcy waited for Miss Elizabeth's response.

Unable to contain herself, Miss Bingley cried, "Oh, certainly, no one can be really esteemed accomplished, who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions."

All outward features, Darcy mused that Miss Bingley herself possessed, but what of the inner workings of her mind. That which Darcy found so fascinating about Miss Elizabeth.

"All this she must possess," Darcy said, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." Miss Elizabeth's eyes had never left his own during the entire exchange and, if she were not playing some kind of high stakes card game with him, he would be neither the wiser as to what might be going on behind that most fascinating expression on her face.

"I am no longer surprised," Miss Elizabeth replied, "at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex," Darcy asked, "as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a woman," Miss Elizabeth said, "I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you described, united."

"Why we have seen plenty," Miss Bingley said to Mrs Hurst, "have we not, sister?"

"Certainly, there are many women who meet Mr Darcy's standards," Mrs Hurst agreed.

Mr Hurst slapped his cards down on the table drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Can we leave these discussions and not bring your attention to the game at hand," he complained bitterly.

It was with much regret that Darcy watched Miss Elizabeth return to her reading and shortly thereafter excuse herself from the room without further engagement in conversation.

When she had gone, Miss Bingley said, "Eliza Bennet is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex, by undervaluing their own and with many men I dare say it succeeds. But in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Darcy. He felt an unexplainable and overwhelming need to defend Miss Elizabeth from Miss Bingley's continual, scathing attacks. "There is meanness in all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivations. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

These comments put end to the conversation and the game of cards continued in silence until Miss Elizabeth entered the room once more.

"I fear my sister's health has worsened," she said. Darcy noted lines of worry creasing her face and could not help but admire her devotion to her sister.


End file.
